Odd Girl Out
by Samalanche
Summary: Following the tragic death of her family, Emma Grier sets off with the Winchesters.
1. Alone

**A/N: Alright so to start off I don't own SPN or any of its characters. OKAY now that's out of the way this is my story: I have watched SPN up through the middle of season 3 so far (which I'll be done with all 8 seasons on netflix in about a month lol) this story takes place in season 2. It's rated mature for a reason guys if you don't like cursing and some smut...then don't even bother. For those of you that do, enjoy! And please send me some feedback! I would greatly appreciate it!**

Chapter 1: Alone

November 2, 1990

Bargersville, IN

Ten year old Emma Grier slowly made her way down the stairs to the living Room careful not to disturb her parents who were on the couch. She paused, watching them, they were leaning against each other, shoulders rising and falling at an even pace. They were asleep. Emma smiled and darted off to the kitchen to get some of the leftover Halloween candy from her basket. She sat down at the table and started searching through the candy for a Reese's cup when she heard a noise coming from the living room. She forgot about her candy and slowly walked to the living room where her dad had began to snore. She looked around the room, then made her way back to the kitchen. She grabbed what she wanted quickly and walked back into the living room, careful again not to wake her parents.

"Young Emma" whispered a voice from the other side of the room. Emma looked into the corner to see a woman. She flipped the light on to get a better look. The woman was tall and blonde, maybe in her 20s with eyes that were pitch black. She wore a short red dress and heels, but the only thing Emma could focus on were her dark eyes boring into her own as the woman waved her hand over the couple on the couch. "It's best they aren't awake for this" she smirked, stepping toward Emma, who had backed herself into the staircase. She was terrified, more than terrified. "G-get away from me!" Emma warned. "I'm not going to hurt you young girl" the woman purred, taking another step toward Emma,then another "What I am going to do is kill your parents, just like I did the rest of them" Emma stiffened at what the woman said. Within the past 3 years that Emma could remember her family had all died, except for Emma and her parents. It was this woman in front of her "And then, dear, sweet, young Emma will be alone. All. Alone." The woman laughed loudly but Emma's parents didn't wake. She looked over at them, looked back at Emma and smiled. Grabbing the young girl by the arm the woman pulled her in front of her parents. "I just want you to know, girl, that I'm doing this for fun. I want to see you suffer" the woman taunted as she pointed a finger at her mother, dragging it from her stomach to her neck. Emma watched as her mother was sliced in the same manner, as if her finger had an invisible blade. The woman waved her other hand on Emma and she froze. She couldn't turn away, couldn't close her eyes. She watched as the blood rushed out of her mother, and as the woman did the same thing to her father. Tears were flooding her eyes and was making it hard to see, which she was thankful for. The woman was laughing as she waved her hand over Emma once more and her eyes slammed shut. She was in control again and she didn't want to look at a thing. "You're no fun." The woman pouted, "looks like I'm done here. Have fun trying to explain this in therapy" she chuckled walking towards the door when something stopped her. A man with a scruffy beard and brown jacket was at the door, a gun pointed at the woman forcing her back into the house, toward a specific area on the living room carpet. All of the sudden the woman hissed loudly at the man and he smirked and lifted the carpet to show the woman something he had drawn on the floor. He began reading a different language out of a notebook as the woman thrashed about then finally fell to the ground. The man turned around, looking at Emma, then her parents.

"I'm so sorry about your parents." The man spoke, kneeling down in front of her, meeting her eyes. He closed is hands over hers. "That was a demon, but I sent it back to hell. It won't be coming back."

"I'm alone" Emma managed to choke through her sobs, "my family's dead." She was finding it difficult for her brain to comprehend what had just happened and collapsed into tears. The man picked her up and began carrying her outside where he laid her down in the passenger seat of his car. "Please don't let me be alone" she whispered to herself.

"How about I take you back to the hotel to meet my boys. You can hang around us men for a while and then you can decide what you want to do." The man, still speaking softly put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be ok young lady"

"Emma"she said "my name is Emma Grier" she looked up at the man, tears still in her eyes, she gave a weak smile. "And who are you?"

"John Winchester"

...

Ten year old Dean Winchester sat at the edge of the stained mattress as he watched tv. His younger brother Sam was asleep, and his father was on a hunt. Most nights his father was out hunting he would feed Sam and put him to bed. He could never sleep, not for too long, so he usually waited up for his father. He flipped through the infomercials one last time before throwing himself back on the bed with a loud groan. He peeked over at Sam who was still sound asleep.

"I'm back" his father announced walking into the stuffy room. "We have a guest." He continued, moving out of the way to reveal the young girl behind him. Dean got up and looked at the girl behind his father. She was his age, matted brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and golden brown eyes

"What is she doing here" Dean asked

"Emma sweetheart go ahead and lay down." John started "Dean can you come with me?" He nodded towards the door of the room. They walked out onto the balcony of the motel.

"Who is she dad?" Dean asked

"The demon I was hunting wiped out her whole entire family. Grandparents cousins aunts uncles, all wasted." Dean could sense his fathers guilt, he felt for the girl who had lost her family and wanted to help."I told her she could stay with us for a while until she decides what she wants to do, but right now, she's devastated and she needs people around her that understand her situation..."

"So for now, she's with us." Dean stated understanding his father "but..." He smirked "she's going to have to do her fair share." John chuckled, rubbing the hair on top of deans head and leading him back into the room where they were surprised to find that Sam had woken up, and he and Emma were talking on one of the beds. They both started giggling when Dean and John entered the room.

"I see you've met Sammy then!" John laughed looking at the two of them "alright, let's get some rest. We are heading out tomorrow bright and early" Emma laid down on one of the beds and was immediately asleep, Sam following close behind. Dean looked at his father who was still sitting in a chair, wide awake as he drifted off to sleep.

...

July 12, 1996

Philo, OH

Emma opened her eyes to the sound of the door slamming, she sat up, stretching deeply and looking in the direction the noise came from. She heard the impala start and she got up to peek out the window. He was by himself, which meant it was too dangerous for her and Dean to hunt with him. They took turns one of them would watch Sammy while the other one would go hunting. This time, however, Sam was enrolled in summer school and was gone. She wasn't sure why her and Dean had to stay here.

"Breakfast time!" A sixteen year old Dean Winchester exclaimed barging into the hotel room with an armful of vending machine giggled and sat down on the bed across from where Dean was now sitting..

"Where'd John go?" She asked snatching the ding dongs from the pile and hiding them behind her back.

"Hunting some demon. He said it was dangerous,and that we shouldn't go..blah blah blah." He mocked, shoving a candy bar into his mouth before continuing "so, what do you want to do?"

"Not sure, what is today anyways?" She could never get her days and nights straight living the hunters life, she was sure it was summer, but that was about it.

"Um...July 12." Dean said looking back at the news on the tv to double check. "Yeah, July 12." Emma's jaw dropped and she looked at Dean with excitement in her eye. "What is it Em?" He lifted an eyebrow. The excitement quickly faded, as if she realized something.

"Well, it's my sweet 16 today...yay mee..." She trailed off, mockingly waving her hands in the air "No party for me though, you want to play cards or something?" She brushed it off, but Dean kept her on topic.

"We should do something." He said "I mean, isn't that a big deal for girls?" He was trying to be helpful in his own way, but the frown on her face grew.

"If everyone was still alive I would be the talk of the town. My mother would have made sure if it." She smiled at the thought "I'm not the average 16 year old girl though. Didn't go to school, I only have 2 friends in the whole world, never dated never kissed, nothing, so I guess it's a big deal, but let's face it, I'm not going to make a big deal out of it, no one else will" she looked up at Dean who appeared to be thinking of something. He got up, without saying a word and left the room. Emma was confused. She grabbed a towel from. The small closet area. Then hopped in the shower. When she emerged, clean and refreshed, she looked around the room and smiled. He had decorated. There were balloons and streamers all over the hotel room. Her eyes traveled around the room, admiring the dollar store decorations that adorned the walls until her eyes finally fell on Dean, who had a ridiculous grin in his face.

"Don't think I've gone soft or somethin'" he began, rubbing the back of his neck, "I just thought you should have a nice sweet 16. He held out a 6 pack that he had gotten, probably with a fake id that John had made up. She thought to herself that John might not want to trust Dean with a fake id, but that wasn't was important was Dean did this all for her. She walked over to him, wrapping him in her arms

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear. Dean grabbed her waist as she pulled back. She looked up into his green, mischievous eyes, and before she knew it Dean's lips were crashing into hers he pulled back and smiled widely

"And there's a kiss!" She stared blankly at him for a moment then smiled. That was actually kind of nice. She blushed and turned away. She couldn't tell if Dean was still smiling, but she most certainly was.

"T-that was...nice" she said slowly.

"I think so" Dean said rocking on his heels, grinning from ear to ear. "You want to go on a walk or something?" He asked offering his arm. Emma obliged and linked he arm with his as they went outside.

...

Dean was panicking. They were walking around the back of the hotel when someone, something grabbed Emma and ran off. He ran after them but Emma and the creature seemed to disappear. He didn't know what to do. His father was on a hunt, and would be furious that they even left the hotel room. He ran back, grabbed his gun, and the items he thought he would need, and stopped as he heard the door open. It was dad.

"Dean!" He burst into the room"Thank God you're ok, where's Emma?" He looked around the room frantically before narrowing his eyes onto Dean, examining him. "What...HAPPENED?" He yelled.

"We were walking and-"

"As in outside the room, where I specifically told you not to go, BECAUSE SOMETHINGS TRYING TO KILL US!?"

"Yes sir" Dean answered his palms were sweating. Something's always trying to kill them he thought, why would this time be any different from the others? He looked down at the floor, then up to his father. "Whatever it was, headed through the cornfield around back, I chased it but Emma and it disappeared so I ran back up here and then you came in." John began packing everything and motioned for Dean to do the same.

"We need to find her, she could be anywhere in town now." The town was small but his dad was right, she could be anywhere, and it was all his fault...

** Feedback is welcome! This and the next chapter are mostly backstory so bear with me :) hope you liked!**


	2. Escape

**A/N: ok soooo here it is. I hope you all like the direction this is going in. I needed to get some of the back story out of the way before I got into the story itself. Enjoy! Also, reviews are appreciated I like to know how I'm doing **

Chapter 2: Escape

January 10, 2004

Imnaha, OR

Emma had no clue how long she had been in that dark cold basement. Years at the least,but it felt like decades. See ran her tongue over her gums once more, in case she was wrong, but she wasn't. She felt the holes where her set of fangs were hidden and she began to sob. She had to get out. She had to hide. Her eyes searched the dark room for something, anything to help her. Her sight was better in the dark, almost better than it was in the daylight, but she found nothing. For the past 8 years almost she had been tortured and turned into this monster. How could they not find her? They could find anything, why not her? She felt alone and abandoned once more, but it didn't break her focus. She was determined to get out of here by any means possible, and nothing was going to stop her. There was only one Vampire there with her, Bill, and in the pat 8 years she was his only hostage. Sure he would go out and hunt, but she was the only one he brought back. She thought it was strange but she always pushed it to the back of her mind until now. Now, this would prove the perfect opportunity to escape.

"Dinner" Bill shouted kicking the door open and walking down the stairs, a pouch in his hand. Emma cringed, she hated drinking blood but it was the only thing that would quench her thirst. She would have refused, but she knew that there was no other way, and she had to be strong if she wanted to escape. He neared her motioning for her to tilt her head back and she obliged as he poured the thick, red liquid into her mouth. She swept her legs under him quickly and he fell to the ground. Before he could get up she had her chains around his neck.

"Keys" she growled into his ear "and I'll think about letting you live."

"Pocket" he managed to choke out. "Please, let me go, I'm only doing what it wanted me to do"

"What?" She choked him tighter

"The Demon, it wanted me to torture you, to turn you. Please please don't kill me" Bill began to sob openly

"DID YOU SUMMON IT? IS IT HERE?!" Emma didn't think her blood could turn colder than it already was. If that demon was back, she didn't know what she would do.

"No, it contacted me! I swear! Still In hell, I'm just doing its bidding! please let me go." Emma got what she wanted she used her new found strength to tighten the chains enough to rip his head off. She then reached into the top pocket of his jacket, grabbing the keys. Unlocking herself, she climbed to her feet and ran up the stairs, out of the house. She saw a car in the driveway, a 1986 Chevy Monte Carlo. She hopped in the drivers seat and luckily, Bill kept the keys for his shackles on the same ring as his car. She started it up and drove into the night. She didn't get far down the road until she realized she wasn't in Ohio anymore. She stopped at a filling station just outside of Imnaha to get a map. Walking in she immediately regretted it. There was blood all over her shirt, hair matted, clothes torn, she was not suitable for the public eye. She quickly grabbed one of the road maps by the door and walked off. The cashier looked like he was about to say something, but stopped abruptly when Emma stared him down. Out in the car she sat staring at the map of the United States, wondering what her next plan was. If no one came to find her, then no one was going to find her. She looked up in the mirror and ran her fingers down the large scar that ran from the back of her neck to her breastbone she shuddered at the thought and looked away. She was done being tortured, she was free, and now it was time to ensure she stayed that way.

...

2 years later

Somewhere in the desert

Emma watched the door to her small cabin as she cleaned her shotgun and then loaded it with her rock salt shells. For the past few weeks the parents of 10 year old girls were murdered by being cut open. She knew it was here, it had found her and she was going to have to fight it out right here. She was prepared she had salt in front if her windows, devils traps hidden under the welcome mat and carpets,and a weeks worth of food and...blood in the fridge. She still cringed at the thought even after 2 years. She had been sneaking into hospitals, taking a few packets here and there, but she never hurt anyone or anything, unless of course it was some evil son of a bitch, in that case, they were dead.

"Oh Emma" a voice purred from the other side of the door "why won't you let me in? Didn't you miss me?" Emma broke the line of salt and the demon walked in, instantly stopping in its tracks and hissing at Emma. She was a brunette now, in jeans and a sweater.

"Didn't expect to find me In the desert?" Emma said with a smirk "your little meat suit there must be getting hot" Let me help you cool down. Emma grabbed a bucket of holy water and threw it onto the demon who screamed as she threw her head back.

"You little bitch" she looked up at Emma, her black eyes glaring "at first I was just going to torture you more, but you seem like you want to die today." The demon waved her hand in Emma's direction and she went flying at the wall, but got up almost immediately.

"Ow." A sarcastic smirk played on her lips. "Vampire, remember? Not too vulnerable to being thrown at a wall." Emma walked towards her cocking her shotgun and aiming right in between the demon's eyes as she started chanting. All of the sudden she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down to see the knife in the demons hand. Dead man's blood.

"And you honestly think I wouldn't come prepared for that you little disease? I practically made you into what you are, and you want to fight me? All the power I gave you, you could do anything, but you still choose to hunt? To kill me?" She dragged her knife down Emma's torso before pushing her off, letting her fall to the ground, writhing in pain. She slowly got up and backed away from the demon, sitting at her kitchen table. Why was she dumb enough to get that close? She didn't have much time to think on the matter, as someone was kicking in her door. She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. It was him...Dean and Sam was trailing behind him, reading an exorcism from a notebook. In moments the demon was sent back to hell, the poor woman's body limp on the floor.

"Em?" She heard Dean say, almost out of breath

"Hello Dean, Sam" she nodded her head to both of them before she passed out face first on the kitchen table.

...

Dean and his brother cleaned up the room while Emma was asleep. Sam was cleaning Emma's wounds when he noticed something strange. Her cuts were healing.

"Dean, come look at this." Sam urged "Her cuts they're...healing, by themselves." Deans heart sank into his stomach, she was something else, he couldn't find her, and she turned into something else. "What do you think it is?" He looked up at his brother.

"You could ask me, I am right here." A groggy voice sounded from behind Sam.

"Emma!" Sam exclaimed as he went to hug Emma.

"Don't fucking touch me, either of you!" She glared up at Dean and pointed "Especially you, asshole." She stood up and backed away from the brothers before her verbal assault on the oldest. "8 fucking years I was in some asshole vampire's creepy basement in Oregon some fucking where, being tortured while the three of you ran around playing with your dicks!" she spat "8 FUCKING YEARS DEAN! AND YOU NEVER FUCKING SHOWED UP!" Dean could see the tears welling up in her eyes but he was angry now, and couldn't stop himself.

"We were in Ohio Em! How the hell was I supposed to know you were in Oregon? Dad and I looked everywhere for you every state, every newspaper, every case! You disappeared! We thought you were dead! And now come to find out you're some kind of-"

"Monster?" She fumed, showing her fangs and retracting them "I AM a fucking monster now! I was tortured, and forced to turn into something I hate, then forced to live in seclusion for the fear that my second fucking family was going to end up hunting me down! How has the past 10 years been for you guys?" She walked over to her freezer and grabbed the large bottle of whiskey that was chilling. She opened the bottle and took a huge swig, drinking about half. She breathed in deep and looked at Dean.

"Listen," she said calmly "I guess Oregon and Ohio aren't next door neighbors, and I guess after a few years of not finding me..." She trailed off and took another sip off of her bottle, closing it and tossing it over to Dean "I'm sorry. 8 years of torture really messes with a girl's emotions."

"We're just glad you're...ok?"Sam questioned

"I'm ok Sammy," she smiled at him "Just more fangs now." Emma chucked and walked over to Sam and wrapping him in her arms "I missed my boys" tears began falling down her cheeks as she motioned for Dean to join their embrace. "But if you ever leave me again..." She said jokingly "I might have to bring the fangs out"

"Deal." Sam smiled letting go

"Sounds fair to me." Dean smirked. They could deal with the whole vampire thing later, for right now, Emma was back, and Dean was content...

** Hope you liked! Leave a review if you could! Thanks**!


End file.
